Two back in time
by William Sayers
Summary: Future Gohan goes back in time with Future Trunks to save the future.
1. Chapter 1

Two back in time

Gohan woke up in bed

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Trunks.

"Yes, he's going to be just fine." said Bulma, "He's lost one of his arms. It's a good thing we found the ruins of Dr. Gero's lab. Using the various parts of the prototype Androids I have managed to replace Gohan's arm."

Gohan grunted.

"He's awake. Gohan, can you hear me?" asked Trunks.

"I think so." said Gohan, "What happened?"

"You lost you arm when fighting the androids" said Bulma, "but I have fixed you up."

Gohan looked down at his new arm, it was a robot's arm with a energy absorption hole in the palm.

"How do you feel?" Asked Bulma.

"I'm okay." Said Gohan, "Tell me how is that time machine of yours coming?"

"It's almost ready." Bulma smiled. "I am building big enough for both of you."

Gohan gasped.

"Bulma you didn't have to do that, I just thought I'd be a good idea trunks went so he would have a chance to meet his father."

"Trunks magnet made the transformation into a super Saiyan yet. So I thought I'd be a good idea if you went with him. Trunks? Where are you going?"

Trunks was jogging out of the room. "If I'm going to make that transform a Devon going to have to find a place where I can use them training."

"Wait Trunks," said Gohan as he was sitting up from his bed, "Let me get dressed and I'll come with you. I have to try out this new arm of mine."

Later that day.

"The energy absorption arm works great." Said Trunks as he threw another ball of ki at Gohan.

Gohan absorbed the ball with his new hand easily. "This is incredible, I wonder why Dr Gero didn't use this on the final versions."

Much later.

Trunks screamed as his hair stood up and turned bright red.

A crater had formed all around his body.

He continued to scream as his hair stood up a little more and turned a bright yellow.

Suddenly Trunks stopped screaming and fell to the ground exhausted.

"What am I doing wrong?" Trunks gasped, "Why can't I change?"

"You need the motivation in order to change." said Gohan, "a good way you get the motivation is to turn and emotional breakdown of anger and sorrow like I did when my father passed away."

"You and Mom are the only ones I have left" said Trunks, "I can't bear to lose either one of you. There must be another way to get that motivation."

Trunks stood up and screamed again.

And aura of bright yellow energy covered his body.

He's hair stood up and turned bright red once again.

Trunks screamed again as his hair turn bright yellow. He could see a vision of Gohan and his mother being tortured by the androids.

One final scream and Trunks completely transformed!

His hair stood up with a gold color!

He had finally done it!

Trunks grabbed his fists with rage. Veins exploded out as a wave of energy shook him. His muscles involuntarily flexed out.

He gave out a deep goan. Letting go of his emotions, horrible thoughts of his slaughtered loved ones surrounded him, raced across his mind.

Gohan shouted with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand why we can't just bite the Androids now." said Trunks.

"We don't know how much of the strength there holding back right now." said Gohan, "Our best chance is to go back to the past and warn everyone."

Gohan sighed. "If that antidote is ready yet then we can save my father's life."

"Gohan!" snapped Trunks, "This is NOT about your father!"

"Trunks! Dad was the strongest out of all of the gang. If he is still alive he can beat the Androids easily. You'll know when you meet him, there's something about him that makes you feel secure."

"It's ready!" Bulma called out for her lab. "The medicine is ready!"

Bulma ran out of the lab holding a small medicine bottle.

"And don't forget your dad's power pole."

The time machine was ready at last!

"By the way Bulma," said Gohan, "Did you even finish improving tmy old sword that Piccolo gave me?"

Bulma smiled, "Oh yes, the blade is even stronger now and the blade can extend like the power pole."

Bulma tosses the sword and it's sheath to Trunks.

"For me?"

"It was my idea." said Gohan, "I haven't use that sword in many years. It's yours now."

Trunks slipped on the sheath and hostered the sword.

"Okay boys." said Bulma as Gohan and Trunks climbed inside of the time machine, "Good luck to you."

"By the way mom," said Trunks, "Who's going to protect you?"

Bulma laughed, "I'm going to Kami's lookout with Master Roshi, Oolong and pu'ar. I'll be fine."

The top to the time machine closed and the time machine disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Present time,

"So this is earth?" Freeza said as he stepped out of his space ship, "Nice place, maybe I can make it a vacation spot once all of the inhabitants are dead."

Freeza's father, King Cold exited the spaceship behind him. "So where is the Super Saiyan that you mentioned? I'm not going to believe it until I see it."

"This is his homeworld father." said Freeza, "He's got to be here somewhere."

About 2 minutes later, the time machine appeared.

The hatch opened up and Future Gohan and Trunks leap out of the machine and onto the dirt ground.

"So this is the place where your father is supposed to land?" asked Trunks, "Ah, I sense a powerful energy from here."

"Freeza must be here already." said Gohan.

"We can take him on easily." said Trunks, "After all we both made the Super Saiyan transformation."

"Of course," said Gohan, " if we stop him now we can stop him from harming anyone else until father gets here."

Back at the spaceship...

"Well, if it isn't the little brat." said Freeza looking at little Gohan, "I thought maybe you would have had enough action after what happened on Namek."

Little Gohan and the other Z fighters had arrived by that time.

"So you had to bring your father and his goons!" said Gohan. "Are you to scared to fight us alone?"

"Same old brat." Said Freeza, "Like any monkey you love just bragg about your power. Well I'm going to put an end to that like power fanasty on yours."

Freeza pointed his index finger at Gohan.

"Now I will never have to hear you bost about your strength again! Death beam!"

A golden beam fired from Freeza's finger and Gohan back in terror. It seemed that Gohan was a goner.

Suddenly, a mysterious fighter appeared out of nowhere.

Holding out with seem to be a robotic arm, the absorbed the death beam easily.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" said the fighter.

"What?" said Gohan, who was this mysterious fighter? He was wearing an orange gi very similar to the one his father wore, except that the fighter's gi did not have the symbol of king kai on his back; instead it had a symbol very similar to the one that Gohan wore on his clothes when he was a baby.

"Is that father's power pole he's wearing on his back?"

Just then, another fighter appeared. He wore a blue jacket with dark pants and a sword on his back.

"Are you alright?" Said the second fighter as he helped Gohan up to his feet.

"Yes, but who are you?" asked Gohan.

"My name is Trunks, we're from the future."

"The future?" Gohan gasped.

"Yes" said the first fighter, "but we shouldn't tell you too much. It might change the future. Just take it easy and let us deal with these bullies."

Just before the first fighter turned around to face Freeza Gohan gone a good look at his face. 'Is it possible?' he thought, 'He is me?'

Note: This story was inspired by Thestormpow's story 'history of Gohan'

King Cold lived in his story and I am thinking about letting him live in mine too.

Please let me know if you want King Cold to surrvive in my story too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gohan," said Trunks, "You timed that perfectly."

"Because I remembered being hit in the face with that beam. I was lucky to surrvive."

"So that's how you got that scar on your face" said Trunks.

"Excuse me!" Said Freeza, "Who do you two slugs think you are? First you interfere with my business and then you hold conversation as if I'm not even here. You two must be awfully stupid or you must think that you're awfully strong if you don't take me seriously."

"Since we're going to kill you anyway Freeza," said future Gohan, "I might as well give you a hint to who I am. Look at my face Freeza; do I look familiar to you?"

Freeza grunted.

"I have fought many people in my life worm." Said Freeza, "you are going to have to be a little more specific."

Future Gohan cleared his throat. "I am from the future so I am grown up now. But we did fight on planet Namek. Think about that for a moment."

Freeza snarled. "So you are that little brat?! I don't know how you arrived here from the future but all the same I am going to kill you which is what I should have done on planet Namek."

Trunks smirked. "If only he knew what he was getting into."

"So my son," said King Cold, "this is the little brat gave you a hard time? The son of this supposedly Super Saiyan?"

"This little punk is not a problem," said Freeza, "just because he has an arm that can absorb energy does not mean that he can beat me. I had a lot of fun with him back on Namek, and I will have some more fun with him right now."

"Apparently Freeza is not familiar with the fact that Saiyans grow stronger after they healed from injury." Trunks mumble to himself, "I guess his race doesn't get stronger with time."

"Don't worry" future Gohan said to little Gohan, "I already saved you the pain of being hit with that death beam. We can take care of these goons easily."

"So is true?" Set a little Gohan, "you are to me from the future."

"Yes I am you, but that's all have the information that I should give you. If anyone knows too much about the future if maybe altered."

"Okay," said a little Gohan, "I won't ask anymore questions, you and your friend obviously know what you're doing so I will let you handle these guys."

"There are not a problem master," said a member of freeza's army, "they both have a power level of only 5."

The entire Army began to laugh with the exception of two mutants who went by the names of Ji and Chi.

"Didn't Vegeta say something about these guys being able to suppress the power levels?" Said Ji.

"Yes he did." Said Chi.

At that exact second the rest of the army charged at future Gohan and Trunks.

In the fraction of a second, Gohan had unleashed the power pole and impaled a bunch of mutants on it.

"I really hate using the power pole like that." Said Gohan as the blood from each of the goons begin to slip down the pole.

All of the other members of Freeza's army were sliced into by Trunks and his sword.

Trunks froze for moment, posing with his sword a lot like a samurai in the movies.

Chi and Ji for the only ones left standing.

"So you managed take out most of my army." Said Freeza, "You are little bit stronger and I thought. But you are still no match for me. No monkey ever defeated me, you are father's luck is the only thing that saved him. Once a monkey always a monkey."

Future Gohan groaned, "Do you have any idea how sick and tired I am of hearing the word "monkey" from you? Is that all you can do? Just call me names because you're too scared to fight me? Also considering that you seem to go to through a metamorphosis of changing through a dozen forms I figured that would be a good way to insult you right back. If you're going to call me a monkey that I'm going to call you a frog. The little tadpole finally change into a frog." Gohan ended with a chuckle.

Freeza laughed. "Oh that's very clever. Unlike your father you do seen to have some level of intelligence. But not enough since you are still here."

"So tell me my son," said King Cold, "exactly where is the Super Saiyan you are talking about? I will not believe it until I see it."

Trunks smiled. "Well Gohan, shall we make a believer out of him?"

Gohan nodded.

Both Gohan and Trunks ducked down a little ways and begin to power up.

Both of them began to scream wildly as craters formed around there bodies.

Little Gohan backed up as the other Z fighters watched on.

"What are they doing?" asked Krillin.

"They must be bluffing." Said Vegeta, "Kakarrot, his boy and myself are the only living the saiyans."

Little Gohan heard Vegeta loud and clear and laughed. "If my father became a supe Saiyan I'm sure I could do it some point too."

Both Future Gohan and Trunks made one final scream. Their hair stood up a little ways and turned golden. Both of them were covered with a golden aura of light.

King Cold gasped. The Legend was true after all.

"No!" yelled Freeza, "Two Super Saiyans! Death ball!"

Freeza held his hand above his hand and created a dark ball of ki.

"You two will die with this planet!"

Freeza threw the ball at future Gohan. Future Gohan held out his metallic hand and absorbed the death ball easily.

"Thanks for your ki." said Gohan.

Next Gohan raised his hands about his head, "Mosenko ha!"

The ball of energy movef slowly towards Freeza and he jumped up into the air to avoid the ball easily.

"You forgot about me!"

Freeza looked up and the last thing he saw was trunks waving his sword in the air. The blade had sliced through Freeza's body several times and then Trunks put his sword away in a fraction of a second.

Freeza's had been cut into several pieces.

Trunk wake hands back and forth and then put it hands in front of him ready to deliver the final blow. "Burning attack!"

Trunks' burning attack destroyed what was left of Freeza's body in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Ji backed away in terror. "He just killed Lord Freeza in a instant!"

"That was marvelous." said King Cold, "I am very impressed by your strength. I want you to become my new children? So many planets to conquer and Rule."

"Not interested." said Future Gohan as Trunks landed on the ground.

"We are not interested in ruling the Galaxy." said Trunks, "but perhaps you can help us."

"What?" said Cold.

"What my pupil means is that there is a greater Evil coming and we will need all the help we can get." said Future Gohan, "I can sense that there is some good in you unlike your son. Why don't you join us?"

King Cold turned to Chi and Ji. "There are a lot stronger than we are." He said, "there also is no point of being the ruler of the Galaxy if there isn't going to be a Galaxy left."

"Yes your majesty." said Chi, "perhaps we should take their offer."

"They could kill as easily and they would have by now if they really wanted to. It would be wise to work with them." said Ji.

King Cold turned back to future Gohan and Trunks. "We can help any way that we can. If you really want to kill us I'm sure you would have done that by now but you have spared us. For that we are in your debt." King Cold and his little speech by getting onto one knee in a show of respect as Ji and Chi did the same.

Future Gohan smiled as he turned to face little Gohan. "You can go back and tell the others that everything is okay. Father will be arriving in 3 hours."

Little Gohan nodded.

"Don't feel bad Gohan." said Trunks, "You have a lot of Courage for someone your age. Whatever you do do not stop your training. Your counterpart did warn me that your mother can be crazy about education sometimes, I always stay strong. The future will need you."

"Thank you sir," said Little Gohan, "I didn't catch your name."

"Trunks. I am a half saiyan like you. But that's all I can tell you, if I give you too much information that might change the future and and prevent my conception."

"I understand." said Little Gohan.

Three hours later…

"Okay Mr Future!" Said Yamcha, "those three hours are about up. Where is Goku?"

"Same old Yamcha." Future Gohan laughed, "I really miss that sarcastic attitude of yours."

Vegeta have been sitting alone a few feet away from the others when he noticed that Trunks was staring at him.

"What's the matter?! Ever seen pink before?!"

Trunks turned away from Vegeta has future Gohan laughed.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Trunks.

"573 point 18220." Set a future Gohan as he looked at his watch. "It's got to be in this general area."

"Don't they look alike?" Bulma whisper to Krillin.

"Who do you mean?"

"I mean Vegeta and that mysterious kid who calls himself Trunks. They sort of feel very similar. I'll bet he's Vegeta's son from the future." Bulma giggled.

Little Gohan gasped. "Dad! It's his Ki. I can sense it!"

"Someone is coming." said Tien, "Someone very strong."

"Is that your father?" Trunks asked Future Gohan, "Wow! He could have defeated Frieza easily without our help."

"I told you." said Future Gohan, "My father has a certain feeling about him. Just being in his presence can make someone feel secure."

Goku's space pod landed in the ground, creating a gigantic crater in the earth it smashed into. The entire crowd gathered nearby to see Goku emerge.

Finally the door opened and Goku hopped out.

"Is he the one who defeated my son?" asked King Cold.

"Yes." said future Gohan, "That's him. My dad!"

"Uh, Hey guys." said Goku, "I was able to sense Freeza here a moment ago, but now I can't sense him at all. What happened?"

"That was me." said Trunks with a bow, "It's an honor to meet you Goku-san."

Goku looked over at King Cold and his friends. "Bad energy. Evil."

"That is King cold, Freeza's father. I spared him and the other two members of Freeza's army." said Future Gohan, "there is something very big coming up and I thought we could use their help."

"Something big?" asked Goku.

"Yes." said Trunks, "is it okay if we talk to you in private for a moment?"

Before Goku could answer, King Cold, overhearing the conversation approached.

"I am grateful for my life being spared, and I'm willing to help out in this cause that this young man has promised is worthy of my time. I don't see a point in living if there's not going to be a galaxy left to conquer afterward, after all. This is Ji and Chi. They are the only two remaining members of my Army. We will help any way that we can."

Goku nodded, "you do know that I am much stronger than all three of you combined and that I could take all of you out easily. You don't strike me as someone who is stupid unlike your son. I don't think that you will try anyting."

Goku turned back to Future Gohan and Trunks. "All right, I will speak to the two of you in private if you have something very important to tell."

The three of them flew away from the rest of the group several feet so they could talk.

"I know you think you made a questionable decision by sparing King cold," said Goku, "but I trust that you made a good judgement. After all you are my son and I trust your judgement."

Future Gohan stood there speechless.

"What?" said Trunks.

"Father I look nothing like I did when I was a child. I am bigger and stronger now. How did you recognize me?"

"You're my son, and I can tell that without a doubt by looking you in the eyes. I knew it was you the second I laid eyes on. But I am wondering how you can be here." said Goku, "I know I'm not the smartest person in the world but even I can see that having two Gohans here doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. Also what happened to your arm?"

"Well," said future Gohan, "I really am your son 20 years in the future. My good friend Trunks and I have traveled here to save your life and the future."

"My life?" asked Goku, "what happened to me?"

"You picked up a hard virus which eventually killed you, and then a little while after your death; 4 androids appeared and started to create Havoc all over the world. Killing so many innocent people. They had killed off the others one by one and I had escaped with my life. At some point two of the stronger Androids had killed the two weaker ones."

"And what about your friend here?" asked Goku.

"I am a half Saiyan like Gohan." Sais Trunks, "I am the son of Vegeta and Bulma."

"What!? Bulma and Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief at what Trunks just told him. "Wow that's unbelievable."

"In 3 years on May 12th at 10 a.m, 2 androids with incredible strength created by Dr Gero of the Red Ribbon army are going to attack an island 9 miles southwest of south city and soon after decimate most of the planet. Gohan and I are all that stands between them and what's left of the world."

"if only I was there to fight the Androids," said Goku, "if only I would get that chance."

"Don't worry dad. You will this time." Gohan said handing his father a medicine bottle. "This is the cure to the heart virus. Just take this when you start to feel sick."

"Thanks Gohan." Goku said smiling at his son.

"No problem dad." Gohan said smiling back. "Well, We better get going. If all goes as planned we'll see you in a month for us and 3 years for you."

As future Gohan and trunks went back to their time machine, young Gohan approached.

"Pardon me," little Gohan says to Trunks, "I think I just figured out who you are."

Trunks gasped. "You have?"

'This could change the future. It may even prevent my conception.'

"Yes. Your eyes and eyebrows gave you away. You're Vegeta's child, aren't you?"

"Yes." Trunks said.

"Don't worry," said Little Gohan, "I won't tell. I wouldn't want to prevent you from being born."

"Thanks." Said Trunks as he and future Gohan climbed back into the time machine.

Note: I am skipping a head to the hyperbolic time chamber since all of the other events up until that point are the same as they are in the anime. Vegeta turns super Saiyan and destroys android 19, 17 and 18 kill Gero; release 16 and etc.


	6. Chapter 6

"The hyperbolic time Chamber is now ready." said Mr Popo, "I made sure they're is enough food and beds for all of you."

"Thank You mr. Popo." said Future Gohan, "this room is just what I need more do give King Cold, Ji and Chi the information they need about ki manipulation about other things."

Future Gohan lead King Cold, Ji and Chi inside. Mr Popo smiled and said kindly "Everything you need is inside. Be careful the gravity is 100x that of earth and the weather is extremely unpredictable. Some days it can be searing hot and others can be freezing cold!"

Mr Popo closes the door behind him.

Gohan stood tall and looked out towards the white horizon he spoke calmly "The first thing I need to do is to teach you how to use Ki."

The training began with meditation. Cold, Ji and Chi learn to focus on building their ki.

(Survivor's burning heart plays)

 _In the warriors code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says stop  
His spirit cries - never!_

 _Deep in our soul  
A quiet ember  
Know it's you against you  
It's the paradox  
That drives us on_

"Masenko ha!" yelled Ji as he fired a ball of energy.

"Kamehameha!" cried Chi.

 _It's a battle of wills  
In the heat of attack  
It's the passion that kills  
The victory is yours alone_

 _In the burning Heart  
Just about to burst  
There's a quest for answers  
An unquenchable thirst  
In the darkest night  
Rising like a spire  
In the burning heart  
The unmistakable fire_

At first King Cold struggled to train in the extreme weather and gravity. One second he was hot, very hot and then cold beyond measure! Then there was the gravity.

The next day the training continued.

(Hearts on fire plays)

Gohan skipped over a large chain like a jump rope. He was skipping so fast that no one could see his feet.

 _Silence in the darkness creeps into your soul_

 _Envy moves the light of self control_

 _The gate that holds you captive has the door_

 _Burnin' with determination to even up the score_

King Cold kicked a large tree trunk over and over again until the tree fell.

"Timber!"

The tree had vanished just as it hit the ground.

 _Heart's on fire, strong desire, rages deep within_

 _Heart's on fire, fever's risin', high_

 _The moment of truth draws near_

Chi punched a device that resembled a speed bag. His hands more moving so fast in a blur.

 _Time will not allow you to stay still, no_

 _Silence breaks the heart and bends the will_

 _Defense is guilty passions out of control_

 _Rules and regulations have no meaning any more_

Ji free formed a series of punches and kicks while in a heavy suit of armor. Increasing his strength and stamina.

 _Heart's on fire, strong desire, rages deep within_

 _Heart's on fire, fever's risin', high_

 _The moment of truth is here_

Then Gohan would lie on a table and then lift up his entire body like sit-ups, but always keep his arms on the sides of the table in that same bent position.

King Cold did one arm push-ups on his knuckles.

 _Heart's on fire, strong desire, rages deep within_

 _Fever's risin', energizin', right up to till end_

Chi beyond lifting a large object that resemble a dumbbell up and down, in the intense gravity that would make him super stronger. It was the heaviest way that he got ever lifted in his life. With one final screem he managed to lift the way all the way over his head!

Ji began to jog all the way around the white landscape with incredible speed as the temperature begin to go up and down.

 _Heart's on fire_

 _Strong desire_

 _Rages deep within_

 _Fever's risin'_

 _Energizin'_

 _Right up till the end_

 _Heart's on fire_

 _Strong desire…_

 _Raging in till the end…_

King Cold and Gohan did their sparring as Chi and Ji did theirs.

Gohan held out his two fingers and begin to power up a large beam.

"Special beam cannon!"

Gohan fired a large screw like being at King cold.

Cold dodged it.

Ji held out the palm of his hand.

"Destructo disk!"

And a large disc like object was thrown right towards Chi.

Chi meditation to move out of the way to bury last second.

After all the sparing was done, all 4 of our heroes ran up a mountain-like hill inside of the environment.

Finally all of them a to the top and jumped for joy!

Note: that is the end of that chapter. Please read and review and let me know if you want me to go to Cell games or just skip right ahead to Gohan and Trunks leaving for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Now we skip ahead to cell games. Cell has already beaten Mr Satan and now it is time for the z fighters to try.

Future Gohan, King Cold, Ji and Chi talk in a huddle.

"Well do you have a plan teacher?" asked Chi.

But before Gohan could answer, Goku stuck his head inside of huddle.

"Actually I think the best plan will be to wear him down." he said, "we can eat fight him one-on-one until we where him down."

"Alright father," said Future Gohan, "I'm sure you have a big plan to unleash a lot of power when he is getting tired."

"Since I'm not strong as the rest," said Chi, "I might as well be the first."

Chi stepped on to the platform.

Cell laughed, "so a mere low-class fighter wants to try his luck against me first? You're just a nobody who was part of Freeza's army."

Chi smiled as he took up a fighting stance.

He powered up and his body become more muscular.

Cell flew at Chi with a series of punches that Chi blocked easily. Cell was just toying with him.

Making the first move Chi shot out an energy volley at Cell which was easily avoided as Cell moved so fast that Chi was unable to track him.

Almost immediately Chi was sent to the ground by a kick to his back from Cell.

Cell laughed, "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Getting up Chi was barely able to avoid an energy blast and retaliated with one of his own which was deflected by Cell.

As Cell disappeared again in a burst of speed Chi on pure instinct ducked avoiding another kick from Cell aimed at his head. Taking advantage Chi headbutted Cell in the gut stunning him and jumping back slightly blasted Cell sending her flying back.

"Maybe this is starting to get interesting after all." said Cell as arrogant is ever.

Cell bounced off of a pillar and charged right at Chi. Hitting multiple punches and kicks on Chi was pounded into and finally with a double axe handle was sent into the ground so hard it created a massive crater.

Chi hopped back up. "You will have to do better than that Cell."

They teleported after one another. They blocked and teleported again and again.

Chi shot at Cell with a jump-kick, hoping to gain some sort of a definite advantage before he could try another attack.

Unfortunately, Cell brought his arm up just in time and managed to block most of the attack, but he also nearly lost his balance and was forced to take a few steps back to regain it.

Chi touched to the ground and Cell looked straight at him with an astounded look, like he wondered how I could try such a daring attack.

"Good." said Cell, "But not good enough."

Chi really wanted to knock that cocky smile off of Cell's face.

Cell suddenly ran full-speed, straight at Chi. He hadn't been expecting any sort of attack, and hadn't prepared any sort of defense, so he could've done some serious damage.

Of course, this was Cell, and fighting without showboating was not exactly his style.

Cell stopped just a foot short of Chi, and leaped at least twenty metres into the air, did a flip at the apex of his jump, and then came down in a hammer-blow position.

Seizing an opportunity too good to miss, Chi jumped towards Cell, straight into the air, right as Cell was reaching the top of his bound.

Chi arrived at Cell's position just as he was re-orienting himself in the air and going into his attack pose. Chi bent his arm, stuck out his elbow, and drove it right into Cell's abdomen.

"Is that your best?" Cell laughed.

Chi smiled and began to power upp again. This time his body crew much larger space became uglier. It was a transformation very similar to the one that Zarbon used.

Cell smirked.

Chi thrusted his hands back beside my right hip, creating a V shape with the palms touching, focused his mind, and began shouting the words necessary to create the attack he desired.

"Kame-Hame" Chi cried out, the river of ki energy flowing through his arms and concentrating in his palms. "Ha!" He screamed as Chi whipped my hands to towards Cell, and willed the powerful stream of energy out of his hands, towards Cell's position.

Cell being as cocky as they come took the ball of ki head on. The Kamehameha drove him back a few steps.

"Looks like I underestimated your power." said Cell "Time to get serious."

In record time, Cell covered a dozen metres between him and Chi, and smashed his foot into Chi's torso. The blow sent him gliding through the sky, with a slight downwards angle to his fall.

Cell's fist met Chi's face. He was thrown backwards by the force of the blow, but managed to orient himself and land back on my feet.

Cell was smiling, very satisfied with the results of his punch.

The taste of blood spread in Chi's mouth.

Chi screamed as he used the after-image technique to fade away from sight. Cell did the same.

"Where did they go?" said Mr Satan, "this has to be a magician's trick."

For almost 90 seconds lightning quick flurries of blows were exchanged between the two of them, neither one of them landing anything other than partially blocked attacks and useless jabs.

Finally Chi flet a fist planted into his solar plexus.

Cell side-kicked Chi in the kneecap, bringing him down to one knee, and then backhanded his temple with my right fist. The attack sent Chi sprawling to the ground.

Chi laided of the ground for a moment.

'I don't think I can go on. I hope that was enough.'

Cell stood tall.

"Next?"

Ji stepped up onto the platform. "I'm next." He said as he transformed immediately.

Ji flew at Cell.

Cell saw the blow coming though, and managed to easily catch Ji's fist in his palm and block its path.

Sensing an opportunity, Cell quickly brought hid own hand up and then swung it down in an attempt to crack Ji's shoulder. The blow failed when Ji caught Cell's forearm in his free hand though. They both pushed with all their strength, neither one willing to concede an inch to the other.

JI fell backwards and onto the ground. HE landed directly on hid spine and a sharp, shooting pain rocketed through hid back and left him immobile, if only for a split second.

That was time enough for Cell to axe-kick Ji in the stomach. The air was rushed out of Ji as the pain in hid back slowly subsided, only to be replaced by the sting in his abdomen.

Ji could not get up again.

"Next?"

King Cold stepped forward, he already transformed into his final form which resembled Freeza's.

Cold powered up and his body began more muscular.

'if I'm going to wear him out then I better hit him with everything I've got.' Cold thought.

Cell could feel him beginning to charge his ki. I instantly recognized the blast as the Kamehameha.

Cold's eyes were instantly wiped of uncertainty, and filled with unbridled rage. He screamed and threw the Kamehameha at Cell right as Cell jumped into the air.

Cell sailed high, just high enough to avoid the shrapnel from the explosion of his attack connecting with the ground.

At the apex of his jump, Cell covered himself in ki and shot down towards the ground at a suicidal rate. Cold dodged.

Cell crashed into the concrete with tons of added ki pressure behind him. The faint blue glow of ki energy that had encircled him shot out over the arena, growing dimmer as it spread further out. Cell broke through at least three layers of the platform, as the ground beneath him shattered.

"Masenko ha!"

Cold barely powered up before letting the tiny ball of energy loose on Cell. It came surprisingly slow and Cell easily pivoted his hips to avoid the attack.

"It's a trick!" Mr Satan yelled again.

Just as the ki ball flew past Cell, Cold leapt from his attack position and transformed fluidly into a jump-kick. Cell had no chance to dodge his second attack, and he landed the attack with full force.

Cell was sent flying through the air before landing good 10 metres away, almost outside of the arena.

A trail of blood squirmed down Cell's forehead, falling over my eyes and forcing me to squint. "Looks like I'll have to get serious."

Cell held his hands at his hips, with ki power literally flaming around his hands.

He screamed out in a horrifying yell of anger, and uttered the words, "Destructo disk!"

Just as he did so, his hands whipped up from their sides, his palms snapped open, and small, powerful blasts of energy shot forth from his fists.

Cell threw the disk at King Cold.

Cold jumped to advoid the disk, but Cell was right in his face with a quick punch.

Cold was sent flying through the air, finally crashing onto the ground a good 100 feet from the floor. Pain rocked through his lower back, but he forced myself to get up.

He had landed outside of the ring! Cold had lost!

"Take it easy Cold," said Future Gohan, "rest for now. It's my turn."

Future Gohan stepped up to the platform.

Cell laughed.

"I don't know what you think is so funny?" said Gohan, "You're bleeding. You're getting tired."


	8. Chapter 8

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

Future Gohan and Cell flew at each other using the after image.

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Gohan charged and punched at  
Cell hundreds of times.

 _Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive_

Cell threw a punch at Gohan, and he dodged with a duck to the left.

Cell threw a left, and Gohan kicked him in the gut. Cell went down and Gohan took that opportunity to power up into super Saiyan form.

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

In seconds, Gohan glowed with ki as he completed the ascended form.

 _Risin' up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Cell threw left at Gohan's head. The attack made impact, and sweat popped from the fighters head.

Cell gave him a right to the gut. Then a left to the gut. Then a right. Then a left. Then a right. Then a left to the jaw. Gohan shook his head.

 _It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
_  
Cell felt something jab his side and stomach through his attack. He fell to his knees clutching his wounds as he realized  
what Gohan's attack was, he was using an attack to his nervous system with pressure points. He tried to stand and his leg gave out under him causing him to fall again.

 _The eye of the tiger_

Cell snorted into the dust and grit his teeth. "Next try" he laughed as he rolled and slammed his good arm into Gohan's crotch, hard.

Gohan stood motionless for a moment and turned red. Cell kicked Gohan's feet from under him causing him to land on his back. He rolled away and stood shakily on his good leg. Gohan rose from the ground and glared at Cell.

Cell powered up so his muscles enlarged and his was cover with a golden aura. "I will break you!"

Bam! A right to the head. Cell slowly moved Gohan into the corner with one-two combos to the chest and head, occasionally taking the time to do an extra punch in one of the two areas.

Gohan tried to get in to punch Cell, but he couldn't get past his long reaching arms. Then, quickly and masterfully, Gohan charged Cell and shoved him back. Bam! Bam! Bam! Gohan pounded away at Cell's mid-section with his metal arm.

Gohan continued pounding at Cell's mid-section but then the swooped around and it was Cell who was pounding away at Gohan's head. They began to move around the ring as they fought, giving Gohan more opportunity. He tried for a leaping punch with his right, but he missed and got another hard blow from Cell.

Cell grabbed Gohan and held him up by the neck and began to pound away at his head.

"Kamehameha" Gohan cried and released  
the chi he had gathered from the air around him towards Cell.

Cell felt the energy slam into him and he was thrown violently against the ground.

Cell rolled out of the way as Gohan stomped on the hard ground.

Gohan and Cell moved toward the center of the ring, and once again Cell's long punches hit Gohan. But this time, Gohan ducked under some of them.

Gihan rushed the Cell and leapt into the air with a downward crescent  
kick.

Cell jumped up with him catching his leg and bring him down on the ground hard.

Gohan made a leaping punch but missed, and then felt Cell give him a powerful blow to the head. Bam! Another leaping punch, but this one made contact.

Cell grabbed Gohan and threw him to the ground hard. Gohan quickly got up and kickef Cell in the gut once before Cell unleashed a one-two combo on his head and he fell again. He quickly got up again, only to take more one-twos from Cell.

Bam! Bam! Bam! More pain was found in Gohan's body every second he was out there. Cell's blows were incredibly painful.

Gohan landed on the side of the corner and then pushed himself forward, charging for Cell at a high speed. Filling his punch with ki, he unleashed a furious blow to Cell's head, giving him a deep cut.

Now it was Gohan punishing Cell for his sins as Cell retreated backwards. Cell was now feeling true pain.

Bam! A powerful punch by Gohan sent Cell to the ground, greatly injuring his back.

Cell grabbed Gohan by the throat and punched him in the head. Gohan, in turn, picked up Cell and threw him to the ground.

Bam Bam! Gihan took two punches to his head. Bam Bam! Cell took two punches to his head. Gohan went for a ki filled punch but Cell blocked it with a small energy blast that dazzled the audience. Gohan didn't stop though. He gave Cell a powerful ki filled uppercut to the jaw.

Cell tried to punch Gohan, but Gohan managed to duck under.

Cell began with a large energy blast similar to the Kamehameha wave, and Gohan countered with the Kamehameha wave.

After the blast both faded (they exploded in the middle) Gohan and Cell did both did an interesting and strange technique. Both of them made duplicates of themselves out of ki energy, and the two warriors fought each other in the center of the ring.

Cell began strong, punching away at Gohan's mid-section. Gohan then punched Cell in a furious manner, and his opponent fell to the ground. Cell quickly got up from this. By this point both fighters were groggy and their blows were getting slow.

As they moved across the ring they exchanged weaker and slower blows. At one point they just stopped in the center and took turns hitting the other fighter's head, each blow causing sweat and blood to fly off of their bodies.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Three powerful punches from Cell.

Gohan punched Cell, and then got the same invitation from Cell he had been getting. Gohan accepted it and threw a punch at Gohan. He dodged it by moving his head to the side. Then another punch was dodged the same way. Cell dodged four more punches.

Bam! Cell made a leaping punch at Gohan's head, and it created a loud thud on impact. Another powerful leaping punch! And another!

Cell then unleashed a powerful blow to Gohan's head, sending him stuttering back a few feet. Then in the center of the ring they once again began that famous exchange of punches. Bam! Gohan made a powerful punch! Bam! Cell made a powerful punch!

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Then Gohan suddenly got three punches in. But Cell made up for it by giving Gohan punches the body as opposed to the head. He slowly but surely began pounding Gohan's gut with his right arm. Then he began punching Gphan's head, first with his left and then his right. Then Gohan began punching at Cell and they re-entered the center of the ring.

Bam! Bam! Cell was the only one of them getting blows in. He was pounding away with the last of his strength.

Bam! Gohan spun around slightly before falling to the ground hard. Cell had made Gohan fall after long match.

"Thanks enough." said Goku, "I'll take it from here."

Note: everything else from this point is the same so I am skipping ahead to the final part when present Gohan locks ki with Cell.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kamehameha!"

Present Gohan locked his ki blast with Cell's. It was like a tug of War by backwards.

The other Z fighters exept for Vegeta began shooting ki blast at Cell to distract him.

Future Gohan was so tired, why could he do?

Trunks had died right before his eyes and he was so weakened by the attacks from the Jr Cells.

Cell had managed to knock down each of the Z fighters with quick ki blast while still holding off Present Gohan's attack.

Future Gohan pounded on the dirt. "I must get stronger!"

As the other Z fighters tried to attack Cell again, future Gohan felt his adrenaline flowing through his body.

 _I was down to zero  
Still an unsung hero  
Waiting for my ship to come to shore_

 _I stood empty handed  
Like a seagull stranded  
Watching all the other seagulls soar_

 _I was slowly losing hope  
Twisting frayed ends of the rope  
In a suicidal fantasy_

 _I was going to extremes  
Losing sight of all my dreams again  
I never thought I'd win_

Future Gohan turned super Saiyan again with a loud scream.

 _[Guitar solo]_

"I must get stronger!"

 _I was blinded by the pain  
Running wild through the rain  
In a parody of extacy_

 _I was inches from the edge  
Fingers clinging to the ledge again  
I never thought I'd win_

Future Gohan looked over at the body of his student and closest friend, Trunks.

A hole blasted right through his body.

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

"I've got to go higher! I let trunks down! I must not let down everyone else!

 _Got to keep my cool  
I am not the fool  
Everyone expects to play me for_

 _I could change the pattern  
Steal a ring from Saturn  
Forge myself into a man-of-war_

Future Gohan's light gold hair changed into dark gold for a second, but then chanoback again. A crater began to form around him.

 _I am equal to the task  
I won't hide behind the mask  
What you see is what you'll get from me_

 _I am stronger than they think  
They can force me to the brink again  
But now I know I'll win_

Future Gohan's hair changed again and then back again. Thunder roared in the sky!

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

"I must get stronger!"

 _I will steal the thunder  
Rolling out from under  
Every cloud that's clashing in the sky_

 _Like a true defender  
I will not surrender  
Why should I lie down for them and die?_

A dark golden arua covered Future Gohan's body.

 _I am equal to the task  
I won't hide behind the mask  
What you see is what you'll get from me_

 _I am stronger than they think  
They can force me to the brink again  
But now I know I'll win_

Future Gohan gave one final scream. His hair turned dark gold again but did not change back. His muscles enlarged a bit and his hair grew slightly longer. He had done it! Future Gohan had turned super Saiyan 2!

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

Future Gohan teleported next to present Gohan. "Kamehameha!"

 _I will steal the thunder  
Rolling out from under  
Every cloud that's clashing in the sky_

 _Like a true defender  
I will not surrender  
Why should I lie down for them and die?_

Now Cell's blast was being forced back at him.

 _I am equal to the task  
I won't hide behind the mask  
What you see is what you'll get from me_

 _I am stronger than they think  
They can force me to the brink again  
But now I know I'll win_

"It's over Cell!" yelled Future Gohan.

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

Just then, Vegeta final made his move. "Final Flash!" It was just enough to weaken Cell.

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

Both present and future Gohan screamed as their blasts final over took Cell.

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

" _No!" Cell screamed as his body began to break apart. "It cannot be! No!"_

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end  
Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

One big final explosion and every last bit of Cell was vaporized!

 _Win in the end  
I'm gonna win in the end_

Both present and future Gohan dropped to the ground exhausted.

Note: once again everything from this point is identical so I will be skipping your head to Future Gohan and Trunks leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you really have to go?" asked Present Gohan.

"I'm afraid I do." Said Future Gohan, "we still have to go back to are own time defeay the Androids as well to make sure that Cell does not come back."

"Goodbye father." said Trunks.

Vegeta didn't say word, he just waved in the air where they nasty look on his face.

Future Gohan laughed out loud. Never in a million years would Vegeta ever show any kind of compassion in public; not even to his own son.

Trunks climbed into the time machine followed by future Gohan.

"What are your plans?" Future Gohan asked King Cold, "will you go back to your home world?"

"Maybe we will have some point." said King Cold, "Right now Ji, Chi and myself are going to stay here and do some more training. The Earth is a very beautiful blaze after all, perhaps we will live here."

Future Gohan waved bye and the time machine disappeared.

In seconds both future Gohan and Trunks were in there own time.

"Trunks! Gohan!" said Bulma as she ran up to Trunks before work get even get out of the time machine.

"Gohan! My baby!"

Future Gohan was not expecting his own mother to be at Kami's look out, but they're she was.

"Trunks!" Said Bulma, "you look like you have grow alot."

"Yes mother." said Trunks, "I went to this place here at Kami's look out. I was able to get a full year worth of training in 1 day and father was there with me."

Bulma smiled, "that sounds exactly like your father, spending a year worth of time only in one day with you."

Later after Gohan told the story of what happened, the radio came through life.

"This is just in. The Androids are in downtown west City causing trouble again. Stay inside and lock your doors!"

"Amazing," said Gohan, "I didn't know you can get radio reception all the way up here."

"Well I need a special radio to do that." said Bulma.

Trunks' fist slammed down with anger, "that's it! Now it is their return!"

"It's okay," Gohan told Bulma, "we got a lot of training in the past and we should be able to handle the Androids easily now."

"Be careful boys." said Chi chi as Gohan and Trunks flew down to the city.

The androids laughed cruelly as the people fled in terror! 17 shot multiple energy blasts "Hey 18 you should give this a try! It's far more fun than shopping for clothes!" 18 grunted "Shut up! I'm still not talking to you!" 17 continued laughing "Oh come on! Is this because I blew up that shop? You didn't like any of the stuff anyway, so I don't see why your so mad about!" The area was reduced to rubble.

Suddenly _17_ leaped aside as a ki blast flew at him.

"So it's both of you this time." said 17 as Gohan and Trunks landed.

"Yeah," said Gohan turning super Saiyan, "now is is over. This construction is going to stop now."

17 laughed, "Stop now? Don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops except you!"

18 looked at the saiyan duo before turning to 17 "These punks are so arrogant! Uh, I want them dead!" 17 nodded and laughed. He whispered "But we'll be wasting weeks of entertainment! Do you follow me sis?" 18 grunted "I don't care! It's a matter of principle!" The androids attacked together!

Trunks' also turned super Saiyan and blocked 18's attack.

Gohan dodged 17' punch as he turned super Saiyan 2. "You are quicker than you were before." Said 17, "but don't think you can beat us just because you change your hair to a darker color."

Trunks threw 18 hey way from him by the arm and she landed by Gohan and 17.

The androids rebounded towards him! Gohan blocked both of them!

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Said Gohan as he grabbed the both 18 and 17 by the hair.

"Maybe this will pound on sense into your thick skulls!"

Gohan threw both 18 and 17 into each other banging their heads together.

Trunks laughed.

18 growled as she blasted ki at Gohan who blocked it easily.

Trunks moved in on 18, "Two against one is not fair."

17 arose to his feet, "What the hell!?" We fought Gohan two weeks ago! No way he could improve this much! And that damn kid!"

Gohan appeared behind 17! He kicked him in the back, sending him flying towards a building!

Trunks grinned at 18, "Now you know what it's like to feel helpless."

"You brats think your so high and mighty!"

18 roared with anger and fired ki blasts at Trunks, he blocked them.

"This is for my father! Big bang attack!"

Trunks yelled as he blasted 18 with a mighty wall of ki.

18 screamed one last time as she was destroyed.

Gohan rushed to 17 and kicked him to the ground. "That was for Piccolo! And this is for my father! Kamehameha!"

Gohan blasted 17 into dust and the last thing at 17 saw was a bright white light.

Gohan and Trunks disengaged their super saiyan forms and flashed each other a thumbs up!

Later that day, Gohan and Trunks prepared to take another trip back into time.

"Come on out Cell!" said Gohan.

"We know you're there." said Trunks.

"What?" said Cell.

"You're so lame, sneaking around like the boogy man." said Gohan, "Are you planning to kill us and steal our time machine?"

"Huh?" Said Cell, "How do you know all of this?"

Trunks laughed. "We already learned about you in the past. If it matters to you, you succeed in absorbing the Androids. Something you won't done here."

"So you already learned about me? You think that makes a difference? I am the superior fighting machine!"

"Oh really?" said Gohan, "Past Gohan and myself have unlocked a new level of super Saiyan."

Gohan and Cell backed up and flew into the sky. Gohan shot towards him with his left foot extended! Cell dodged, readying his counter punch. Gohan twisted through the air and hurled a ki blast! Cell easily dodged! He appeared behind Gohan and readied a kamehameha! Gohan looked at the energy forming in Cell's hands and gasped as he moved to release it!

Trunks appeared above Cell and brought his sword down, severing Cell's hands! Gohan smiled and fired a masenko! Cell managed to avoid the majority of the attack, but his whole left hand side had been vaporized!

"This is impossible!" yelled Cell as his body regenerated.

Cell descended a few feet away from Gohan and Trunks "The data provided by Dr. Gero states that you were weaklings. Although you've increased it greatly it's still a fair assumption!"

Gohan began laughing. Trunks looked at Gohan as though he'd lost his mind "Gohan?" Cell to looked strangely at the young saiyan. Gohan stopped and then gave Cell the thousand yard stare "Were weaklings? Cell that data became invalid the moment I became a super saiyan! The androids were the same. They relied on Gero's data and couldn't understand it when the person they were fighting proved to be stronger! We'll soon see who's weak!"

Gohan readied himself for battle. Cell grunted "These are your last minutes boy! Make them count!"

Cell shot forward! Gohan vanished from his view and appeared above him! He joined his hands and connected Cell on the back of the head! Cell staggered forward "What is this speed!?" Gohan appeared before him and delivered a decisive blow to his chest!

Cell clenched his chest tightly "Where did you get this strength?"

Gohan grabbed Cell's tail and threw up into the air.

"Super Kamehameha!" Gohan shot up a wall of ki. "The nightmare is over Cell!"

Cell screamed one final time and disappeared in the wave of energy.

The end.


End file.
